


loved, we love;

by tamiko_unknown (cyquor)



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Programming Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyquor/pseuds/tamiko_unknown
Summary: Done for the200's-a-couplecontest atjongyu. Inspired by Brown Eyed Soul's 정말 사랑했을까. Tried something new... and nerdy >_>
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew





	loved, we love;

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [200's-a-couple](http://community.livejournal.com/jongyu/21506.html) contest at [jongyu](https://jongyu.livejournal.com/). Inspired by Brown Eyed Soul's 정말 사랑했을까. Tried something new... and nerdy >_>

**var** SHINee = **new** Band(Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Taemin);  
**var** myLoveForYou = **true** ;  
**var** ourLove;

**while** (SHINee.active()) {  
over and over, the days are systematic;  
over and over;  
over and over;  
over and over;  
like an endless loop;  
}

**if** (Jonghyun.sing() && Onew.sing()) {  
in the days when we sing together;  
sometimes the duets completely overtake us;  
resulting in a shaky relationship;  
when in fact we should be happy together, but;  
ourLove = "uncertain";  
especially since myLoveForYou has been declared;  
but yourLoveForMe has not;  
} **else** {  
despite your always cheerful smile;  
i can't tell if you enjoy being by my side;  
and i'm too afraid to ask;  
}

**if** (Key.hasRealization()) {  
Minho.setRealization( **true** );  
Taemin.setRealization( **true** );  
the others have already figured you out, but;  
**var** myLoveIsBlind = **true** ;  
}

it seems like forever before;  
you finally realize your feelings and declare;  
**var** yourLoveForMe = **true** ;  
ourLove = "certain";  
**while** (ourLove == "certain") {  
at the end of our systematic days;  
contrary to the duets that we sing;  
loved, we love;  
loved, we love;  
loved, we love;  
and we always will;  
}  



End file.
